Rotten Cherry
' Rotten Cherry ' Rotten Cherry was once a ordinary man with a strong build and a handsome face his real name was Spicycherry. Most of the females in The Forgotten Land would spy or gawk and run after him if he walked by, so he avoided the girls most of the time. As he got older he met Hot cherry and asked for her hand in marriage, she said yes. And they had a son, But Spicycherry never got to see him. When he was walking in the woods one day he saw Bittercherry trying to kill his older sister and brother. He didn't want them to die by her hands, so he had to kill his sister and brother. Bittercherry got so mad that she started to stab him with her pike. Seeing he was half alive, Bittercherry left him to die in pain. But Spicycherry got up and limped away never seeing his wife for a long time. After the fight with Bittercherry, Spicycherry was in the dirt more dead then alive, sick with a disease and festering cuts and worms eating away at his body, Spicycherry cried out to the goddess to forgive him, then plopped down dead. The goddess Cherry Blossom took pity on him and brought him back to life and gave him the power to bring others back from the dead. From that day on Spicycherry then became: Rotten Cherry. The rotten life giver. He started to cover his face due to the fact that his face was scarred and is rotting away. he also started to wear dark clothes so nobody will see him. But he sheds his dead rotting skin each day and has a disgusting smell when he walks near a person. He smells like rotten fruit and decaying flesh, Rotten Cherry is so embarrassed of his smell but there is nothing he can do about it. How the people call to him. 1) '''The person must hold a piece of their deceased one, like a finger nail. blood, skin flake or be next to the body. etc,etc. '''2) Rotten Cherry only appears at night time or dusk. '3) '''The words the person must say is: Rotten Cherry!! I please come I beg of you, help "Name of victim" '''4) '''Now wait. '''Quote's. I'm not here too help you, Psychedelic. I'm only here to stop Bittercherry. SAKURA!!... IGNOSCE MIHI!!... please?... I beg of you... That smell? I don't know where it is coming from. I'm someone you knew long ago... (Talking to Hot cherry) Arise (Victims name) You are reborn. Oh darn. I'm shedding again?! THE FOUL STENCH OF DEATH IS UPON US!!... Oh wait, it's me... Rotten Cherry.png|Rotten Cherry in recolorme. Rotten Cherry and Hot cherry in a dress up game. X3.jpg|Rotten Cherry and Hot cherry in a dress up game. (Before his face is mess up) X3 Rotten Cherry (2).png|A base of Rotten Cherry acting weird. XD Rotten cherry.png|First Concept Welcome screen.png|made by Silvie Spicycherry(m).jpg|I guess I'll dump this here... His name WAS Spicycherry. First Concept. Hot Cherry and Rotten Cherry.png|"Why is she being such a jerk!?... Is she pregant again?..." ~Rotten Cherry. M.jpg|... Before Bittercherries fury. MyStyle(4.jpg|Rotten Cherry in a game. Category:Boys Category:R Customers Category:Customers by Bleeding Emeralds Category:The wandering people